Utita Soy Utita!
by More-chan
Summary: Un día en la vida de mamá Sakura y una pequeña Sarada con divertidas ocurrencias


**Utita…soy Utita**

 _Una pequeña historia tierna de un dia común en la vida de Mama Sakura y su pequeña Sarada..._

 _ **Advertencia** : Naruto no me pertenece! es obra de kishimoto-sama!. La historia si me pertenece, queda prohibido su plagio o utilización._

* * *

Sintió los pasos acelerados por el pasillo y sonrió… "mi alarma personal nunca falla", pensó alegremente con los ojos aún cerrados. Fingiría, como todas las mañanas, estar profundamente dormida para que su "alarma" la despertara como a ella tanto le gustaba…

-Mami, mami abiba! Ta talió el tol! – Gritó efusivamente una pequeña pelinegra corriendo hacia la cama donde descansaba una "dormida" Sakura. Se subió con un poco de esfuerzo y no dudó en tirarse arriba de su mami.

-Mami! Espieta! (despierta) – Y comenzó a llenarla de unos babosos besos amorosos por toda su cara. Sakura rió un poco y abrazó a Sarada al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-Buen día mi niña! ¿Dormiste bien princesita? – Preguntó Sakura mientras plantaba besos en la coronilla de su hija. Si fuera por ella pasaría el día entero acostada abrazando a su pequeña de 2 años recién cumplidos.

-Tii! Toñé que íbamos a tomprar… TOMATES! – Terminó en un grito de emoción mientras levantaba los brazos. Sakura no pudo más que reír por las ocurrencias de su hija. ¡Sarada y sus tomates! Digna hija de su padre…

-Bueno, bueno, recuerda que hoy es día de compras así que si le das un gran abrazo a mami, puede que tu sueño se vuelva realidad hija. –

-Tiiiii! – Se alegró Sarada y abrazó a Sakura tan fuerte que ambas cayeron en la cama entre risas y cosquillas. Oh si… sin duda las mañanas eran el mejor momento del día.

-Bueno pequeña terremoto, tomemos un rico desayuno y vayamos de compras –

40 minutos después, una pelirrosa y una pequeña pelinegra caminaban de la mano por las calles de Konoha. Había un poco de viento por lo que Sarada tenía su bufanda favorita, cortesía de su tía Hinata, abrazándole delicadamente el cuello. No hacía tanto frío, pero mamá Sakura era muy protectora con su polluela.

-Mami Mami mira! Tía Ino! – Dijo Sarada señalando hacia donde caminaba una rubia de ojos celestes con una cesta de flores en la mano.

La pequeña Sarada corrió a los brazos de su tía y ésta no dudo en levantarla y plantarle un bezaso en la mejilla.

-Hola mi pequeño bombón! Cómo estás? – Saludó Ino feliz de ver a su sobrina de corazón.

-Muy bien tía! Mami y to vamos a tompar TOMATES!

-Hola tía Cerda! Que haces por aquí? Saludó la pelirrosa a su vieja amiga, los apodos de la infancia nunca se olvidan.

-Hola Frentona! Días sin verlas a ambas! Estaba de camino al hospital a llevarle estas flores a Chouji, otra vez comió de más en el BBQ y se indigestó. Lo de siempre haha! – Rió Ino restándole importancia, Chouji no cambiaba más.

-Otra vez? No aprende más la lección! Espero que esta vez haya pagado él y no Shikamaru. La última vez Temari no lo dejó entrar a la casa por 2 días!- Recordó Sakura y ambas empezaron a reír.

-Tía, la flod doja es muy bonita! – Exclamó Sarada señalando la canasta y llamando la atención de las kunoichis.

-Verdad que si cariño? Toma, te la regalo – Dijo la rubia colocándole la flor en el pelo.

\- Gacias tía Ino! –Chilló feliz Sarada tocando delicadamente la flor en sus cabellos.

-Bueno señoritas, debo seguir mi camino o el horario de visitas acabará- Decía Ino bajando a Sarada, no sin antes darle un besito en la frente, y dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura, procedió a marcharse.

-Adiós tía Ino! –

-Adiós tía Cerda! – Saludaron ambas y siguieron su camino.

Madre e hija retomaron su rumbo y por fin llegaron al mercado, compraron todo lo necesario, incluyendo los adorados tomates de Sarada y también una brillante paleta de colores que Sarada no pudo resistir en pedir y mamá Sakura compró, pero para después del almuerzo.

Emprendieron la vuelta a casa, tomadas de la mano, y hablando sobre el paisaje cuando una señora algo entrada en años se interpuso en su camino.

-Sakura? Eres tú mi niña! Años sin verte corazón! – Saludó la señora con una sonrisa sincera.

-Señora Kana! Lo mismo digo. Qué alegría verla! – Saludó igualmente Sakura a la, ahora nombrada, señora Kana.

Kana había sido la niñera de Sakura durante varios años en su niñez, pero por cosas del destino no la veía muy seguido ahora. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos con esa señora, preparaba los mejores pasteles de chocolate.

-Si que has crecido, eres una hermosa mujer. - Dijo Kana mirando con ojos de madre a la de ojos jade.

La pelirrosa sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano y bajó la mirada para ver a su pequeña.

\- Mami, quién es ella?- Preguntó Sarada, algo confundida ya que no la había visto nunca a esa señora.

Pero la mujer de cabellos castaños, con algunas canas, y ojos almendrados habló antes que ella.

-No puedo creerlo! Tienes una pequeña hija? Pero si es preciosa! Cómo te llamas cariño? Yo era niñera de tu madre cuando ella era una pequeñita como tú- Habló la señora.

-To me tamo Sadada- Contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Sarada – Repitió Sakura para que no hubiera error ya que su pequeña aún hablaba en idioma bebé.

-Sarada! Qué hermoso nombre cielo. Nunca lo había escuchado- Inquirió Kana y acarició la cabecita pelinegra de Sarada- Así que, cuántos años tienes, pequeña Sarada Haruno?-

Sarada frunció levemente el ceño para luego contestar con orgullo- Utita! Soy Utita! –

Kana quedó un poco confundida – Utita? Disculpa cielo no entendí- Sonrió ante lo adorable que era la niña.

-Soy Sadada Utita, del tlan Utita! – Contestó la pelinegra con la sonrisa más grande que había visto Sakura.

-Ella es Sarada Uchiha, señora Kana – Sacó de dudas Sakura a su antigua niñera también sonriendo algo apenada.

Y ahí Kana lo comprendió. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se emocionó.

-Mi Sakurita! Tú… ella es hija de él? – Preguntó a Sakura.

\- S-si… ella es hija de Sasuke Uchiha… mi esposo – Terminó admitiendo con un marcado sonrojo la pelirrosa.

La señora Kana conocía la historia del eterno amor de Sakura. Desde que tenía memoria la pequeña de ojos jade estaba enamorada del único sobreviviente de la desgracia de los Uchihas. Y ahora no podía creer que por fin su historia haya terminado bien. Y con una pequeña princesa de por medio! Se contuvo de hacer algún comentario porque no conocía la historia, pero saber que la pequeña niña que cuidaba por fin había formado la familia que siempre soñó, la puso inmensamente feliz.

-Si, eres muy parecida a tu padre, cielo. Pero bueno, cuántos años tienes Sarada? – Por fin contestó la señora Kana mirando con ternura infinita a la pelinegra

-Teno dos! – Contestó Sarada mostrando tres dedos en su pequeña mano, pero rápidamente guardo uno al notarlo de más.

Sakura miraba la escena con emoción. Sabía lo que pensaba la señora Kana, y si bien su historia de amor no era como en los cuentos de hadas, ella no cambiaría nada. Ni un mínimo detalle, porque quizás, con un mínimo cambio, ella no podría disfrutar de su día a día como lo hacía. Y los besos y las cosquillas en la mañana, o las tardes de dibujos y bailes, o los paseos divertidos con la luz de su vida, Sarada, eran sin duda la cura para cualquier dolor y el mejor de los regalos.

Además, sabía que donde quiera que Sasuke estuviera, jamás dejaría de pensarlas y quererlas.

En las profundidades de algún bosque del mundo, un pelinegro sentado en una roca terminaba de amarrar una nota a la pata de un halcón. Él jamás abandonaría el ritual de enviar una nota por mes…

El halcón emprendió en vuelo y desde donde Sasuke estaba podía distinguir una parte del papel en la pata de su animal. Una pequeña parte donde tenía escrito un "Para Sakura y Sarada"…

FIN

* * *

 _Si hay algun error sepan disculpar! es mi primer fic de Naruto y amé escribirlo! Un pequeño One-shot muy tierno!_

 _por fis me dejas un review?_

 _More-chan ^__ ^


End file.
